


Unbutton

by yasuwhaaat



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasuwhaaat/pseuds/yasuwhaaat
Summary: — a mewgulf one shotWhile Gulf wasn’t there, Mew was unbuttoning his polo, making the fans squeal in delight.“They can only see it but not touch it”
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, gulf kanawut traipipattanapong/mew suppasit jongcheveevat
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	Unbutton

**Author's Note:**

> Hang on, this is GulfMew 😇, sorry for any errors and typos.
> 
> TWT: @guppiebabie  
> IG: @yasuwhaaat

It was the awarding ceremony, Mew and Gulf were able to win awards individually and as a pair. Before they left the venue, Mew was entertaining his fans, at the same time, he was unbuttoning his polo, revealing his chest. The fans were squealing while taking a picture of him. From afar, Gulf saw it.  _ Ah, and there he goes again, showing off _ , he thought as he approached one of the interviewers.  **“Hello N’Gulf! What can you say about Mew unbuttoning his polo?”** , the interviewer asked, making the latter smile.  **“I’m okay with it. If you have something to show off then do it”** , he answered, 

**“So you’re not bothered by it?”** , another question was asked which made Gulf laugh,  **“They can only see it but not touch it”** , he said, making the people who heard his answer squeal. He was just stating facts anyways. After the interview, Gulf immediately went to the dressing room to change back to his casual wear. Then, he went out together with his manager to the parking lot where his mother is waiting for him. 

As soon as they left the building, Gulf faced his mother,  **“Mae, can you drop me off to P’Mew’s house?”** , he asked. His mother nodded,  **“Sure, I almost forgot, his guitar is at the back of the car, you’ll give it back right?”** , she asked, making the latter nod back in response. Few minutes had passed and they arrived at the Jongcheveevat residence.  **“I’ll be quick”** , Gulf said as he went out of the car and took the guitar from the back.  **“Take all the time you need”** , his mother replied as she also went out of the car. She knew that it wasn’t just about the guitar, so might as well go down and have a conversation with Mew’s mother. 

As soon as Gulf entered the house, he greeted Mew’s mother and told her that he will be returning his guitar.  **“He’s upstairs”** , she answered, noticing his mother come in; they began to have a conversation. On the other hand, Gulf went up the stairs and knocked on Mew’s bedroom door.  **“Come in”** , he said, getting surprised by his boyfriend’s appearance.  **“Gulf?”** , Mew asked with a confused expression that disappeared once he saw Gulf holding his guitar.  _ Ah, he came to return it. I thought there’s something else _ , he thought as the latter approached him after he placed his guitar down. 

Gulf then pushed Mew down on the bed, making him lay flat.  **“Daddy, I saw what you did back there. Thought that I would make it pass?”,** Gulf asked as he placed himself above Mew, slowly leaning in and planting a kiss on the latter.  **“Which one?”** Mew asked in between their kiss. The latter separated from the kiss and answered,  **“Unbuttoning your polo in front of the fans.. There was even a camera”** . Mew did it on purpose—he wanted to turn Gulf’s switch. 

**“You’re having fun aren’t you?”** , Gulf asked in between the kiss, biting and sucking on Mew’s lower lip, asking for entrance. Once the latter opened his mouth, Gulf immediately plunged in his tongue and started to exchange saliva.  **“Hnnn..”,** Mew moaned as he was starting to feel the heat; He wanted more. Mew wrapped his arms around Gulf’s neck, pulling him in close, making the kiss deeper. The younger man’s hands started to snake down Mew’s torso and eventually found its way under his polo. Mew felt chills as Gulf’s cold hands started to grope and rub his nipples. 

The pleasure that Mew was receiving from the nipple play made his dick twitch. He wanted Gulf to touch him.  **“Tua-eng..”** , he called his lover. **“Hm?”** , Gulf responded while he was planting kisses on his nap. **“I want you to touch me.. please”,** Mew pleaded, making the latter smirk.  **“Beg a little more”** , Gulf said as he started to kiss Mew’s nape and leave hickeys.  **“Shit Gulf.. please?”** , Mew moaned as he reached out for Gulf’s hand, moving it to his boner. The latter looked at him,  **“What?”** , Gulf teased, not moving his hand.  **“Touch me please tua-eng. Please baby”** , Mew pleaded, looking directly into Gulf’s eyes. 

Gulf smiled and started to rub Mew. It’s still under clothing but Gulf could feel the wetness,  _ Precum? _ , he thought as he pulled down Mew’s shorts-- _ Ah, he wasn’t wearing any brief, like always _ , he thought as he started pumping on the older man’s throbbing dick.  **“Fuck..”** , Mew cussed as he was starting to feel the pleasure from the handjob. Gulf then rubbed the tip before he leaned and started sucking on it. It went in and out of his mouth, slowly, teasing the latter. 

**“Faster Gulf..”** , Mew said as he was holding onto Gulf’s head. The younger stopped, making the latter annoyed.  **“Why did you stop?”** he asked, looking at Gulf who was stripping off his clothes.  **“I want you to cum because of my dick”** , Gulf answered, making the latter blush.  **“I’ll top tonight, may I?”** , Gulf asked as he leaned closer and gave him a kiss, waiting for a response. Mew slowly nodded,  **“Yeah you can--hurry please?”** , he pleaded, making the latter laugh as he placed himself in between Mew’s legs.  **“But I have to prepare you first”** , Gulf said as the latter was getting impatient.  **“Gulf, it’s okay. Touch it”** , Mew said getting his hand and placing it near his hole.  _ It’s wet.. _ , Gulf thought. 

**“Were you expecting me to come or were you masturbating earlier?”** , Gulf asked, poking his hole, making Mew moan.  **“Masturbating..”** , Mew said. The latter nodded his head and started to insert his dick in his hole, slowly. Gulf then started to thrust, in and out, making Mew moan loudly.  **“Shh”** , Gulf said as he placed his hand on Mew’s mouth.  **“Phi, you don’t want us to be caught, I didn’t lock your door”** , he said, getting a nod in response from the latter. 

The two went on and on, Gulf thrusted faster, deeper, and harder, hitting Mew’s prostate repeatedly.  **“Fuck, shit.. Right there..”** , Mew moaned, closing his eyes. He felt a lot of pleasure. The last time Gulf topped him was before their Destiny live. He asked if he could top Mew and fortunately, Mew let him. 

Gulf kept on thrusting until both of them reached their climax and came at the same time. Afterwards, Gulf pulled out and grabbed some tissues from the tissue box on Mew’s bedside table. Mew was about to stand up and go to his bathroom to clean up when Gulf stopped him,  **“I’ll clean you”** , he said, making the latter confused.  **“With this”** , Gulf let out his tongue, making Mew’s face flush red. Gulf then leaned in and licked Mew’s semen off of his abdomen--and swallowed it. He was about to clean Mew’s hole when someone knocked on the door, causing the two to panic.  **“Mew? Can Gulf sleep here instead? His mom went home already”** , Mew’s mother knocked on the door. The two looked at each other,  _ Mae left? Ha? _ , Gulf thought as he looked for his phone. He received a text from his mom saying,  **You were taking too long so I thought that it’s best if I went ahead. Stay there for the night, I’ll come back to fetch you in the morning. Love you** . 

  
**“Yes, he can!”** , Mew shouted a little for his mom to hear. She doesn’t come in unless Mew says so.  **“Okay, sleep well you two”** , she said as she walked away. Afterwards, Gulf who was still on top of Mew looked at him,  **“Sleep well.. Hmm, P’Mew one more”** , Gulf said, making the latter smile.  **“Alright”** , he said as Gulf leaned in to kiss him. 


End file.
